Huaidan Qingting
'First Name' Huaidan 'Last Name' Qingting 'IMVU Name' Anyone that wants him can have him who calls dibs for a free RP char. 'Nicknames' Dragonfly Age 7/10/2110 *Ark1 25 *Ark2 26 *Ark3 26 *Ark4 27 *Ark5 43 Gender Male 'Height' 6 Feet 4 Inches 'Weight' 190 Pounds 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Huaidan is a calm, well-mannered man of twenty five, just out becoming an adult, and forced into a world that disagrees with him. Excelling at all aspects of knowledge, whether it be chemistry, Chinese history, or mathematics; Huaidan was an exceptional student, but obviously if he weren’t it would be quite indecisive for his father: The Uncle of the soon extinct Sun on Yee Triad. He was forced to exceed all others, in any form of learning. Therefore his view of learning is patient, his personality reflects how good he learns, if he fails at learning something he becomes slightly frustrated, but if he succeeds: His performance of the skills he acquired are flawless in both Huaidan’s imagination, and reality. Huaidan, being the son of a Triad chairman, made him fearful of authority to a point: due to witnessing multiple tortures, murders, and punishments dealt by his father. He became cold though, far too cold because of this, so any show of kindness is unexpected if it’s true. Usually his shows of affection, care, along with kindness are a façade; a hoax into getting further into someone’s life to sabotage properly. Besides the coldness gained from being the audience of many brutal occurrences, he also happened upon the mutilated corpse of his father one fateful, dreary Wednesday afternoon. Huaidan was struck with horror, at the sight, but moreso the fact that someone was able to get passed a dozen expertly trained Triad bodyguards, along with his own father who was a master at Kenpo: It absolutely terrified him of what manner of monster could do such a shocking thing. Though his eyes did come upon the face of the one who did it, which also scarred Huaidan for years to come. All of these transpirations caused Huaidan to be overtly, and undoubtedly depressed. Signs of heavy drinking, smoking, and fighting were also apparent. Luckily when he did get a degree in Criminal Investigation after succeeding at college, hopes were raised. It is obvious that Huaidan’s personality is mixed, and a boiling pot, he is not bipolar, he is simply unfortunate. 'Clan & Rank' Huaidan is not in a Clan Although he is Lieutenant Detective of KPD 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Detective of KPD Waiter 'Fighting Stlye' Kenpo - Muay Thai 'Weapon of Choice' 909 Taurus (Sidearm) Allies/Enemies KasaiHana Police Department Secretly he hates all form of gang members, from the Yakuza, to simple street thugs. 'Background' Huaidan was born in Kasaihana, to a Sun on Yee Triad Red Pole, and a beautiful recently released Geisha; a very beautiful woman. Though unfortunately, just a month later, Huaidan’s mother was in a head on collision with another vehicle; some would think that a father like his own, might possibly blame his own son, but instead: he simply raised him to be a well-mannered boy. At age five, already attending a largely popular elementary school, and practically acing his entrance exams, things looked up for the young boy even at such a young age. Huaidan at age eight had succeeded in all subjects of the curricular programs; to his father’s delight, whom praised him highly enough to ask jokingly, and a very few times Huaidan was right. Huaidan soon showed a martial arts prowess as well, having put up a fight against his own personal trainer a few times at age ten, so his father sent him to a temple to train in Kenpo, Muay Thai, and Kung Fu. In the short time lapse of five years, a mid teened young man would walk off of a ship docked at Kasaihana’s port. Wearing around his waist, a black belt, decorated with his name in multiple languages. When he showed prowess for fighting to his father after he returned home, his father used this as a means for his own successor. His father over the five years Huaidan was absent, became the Uncle (Chairman) of the Sun on Yee. Huaidan was definitely honored to be considered a successor, but after the years he spend training with numerous fighting style masters: he realized that being such was not what he wanted, and as a fairly awful move, he attempted to say this to his father: he ended up with a bruised jawline. This made him fearful of course, but as the years progressed once more, he witnessed the horrible things that the chairman would have to decide upon, which prostitute to make an example, which gang to massacre, which traitor to punish the worst: it was all horrific for his way of life. At age seventeen he was forced to be branded; branded of course by getting a full torso, sleeve tattoo of a simple image: A tiger bit the heel of a dragon while the dragon bit back, meaning it was never ending waging of war. He was forced to receive a tattoo, so he chose this, which once again made no great appeal to his father, but this mattered little. The very next day Huaidan had been given an apology by his father, he found him murdered, mutilated, and practically dismembered upon the floor of his office. The tragic moment still imbedded into his thoughts, looping around occasionally to make him shaky. When he lost his father, and in the way he witnessed it, he showed obvious symptoms of depression; bags under his eyes, heavy drinking, slight smoking habit, and an irritating need to break a bone, or two in an asshole’s body. Though when he finished high school, and finally college with exceeded expectations, he was given a degree for Criminal Investigation. For the next five years, after turning twenty, he became a Detective for Kasaihana Police Department, and a damn good one at that, no one knew his name well enough to catch him, but he always had a faulty mind, he could go berserk upon the right type of human. Most likely a gang banger. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:KPD Category:NPC Category:Retired Bio Category:NGNPC